nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Heatwave
The team leader of the Rescue Bots, Heatwave was given his position because of how deeply he cares for his team and their mission. However, he is a bot of action at heart who dreams of one day joining Team Prime, and sometimes has little patience for anything he sees as getting in the way of his mission, including staying in disguise as non-sentient vehicles and working with human partners. When he goes into action, though, no blaze is too strong for his armor. With built-in water cannons, a rescue hook, and a fireman's axe, he's well prepared to take on the most stubborn fires and most intense rescue missions. He partners with the other Rescue Bots and with their newest human teammates, Kade and Cody Burns, though he and Kade are frequently at odds as their egos clash. Fiction Heatwave was part of a team of Rescue Bots drifting through space when their spaceship received a transmission from Optimus Prime and landed on Earth. After dropping the bombshell that Cybertron was no more, Optimus appointed Heatwave team leader and assigned them to Griffin Rock to work with the Burns family. The four Rescue Bots were presented to the public by Chief Burns at a ceremony, following which Heatwave and his new partner, Kade Burns, drove to the museum to attend to a fire. Heatwave was disgruntled when Kade took the credit for his saving Burns and Graham from a falling dinosaur statue head. That night, Cody Burns discovered the Rescue Bots' secret, and after they helped stop a rogue robot Tyrannosaurus rex, Chief Burns revealed the truth to the rest of the team. Heatwave and Kade continued having trouble working together, with Kade even preferring to drive a non-transforming firetruck. After Mount Magma started spewing lava and threatening the island, the pair were forced to work together, driving through a tunnel under the island to stop the lava from reaching the bunker under the fire station. Following the rescue of Doc Greene, Heatwave felt under-appreciated by the humans. He was amused when Dani fitted a scoop claw to Blades, but less so when the pair started upstaging the other Rescue Bots at rescues, and even threatened to forcibly remove the device from his comrade. Heatwave and the other Rescue Bots came to Blades's rescue when he was struck by lightning and unable to fly, after which Dani sent some appreciation their way and Blades promised not to use the claw as much. After another rescue of Doc Greene, Heatwave was still disgruntled and refused to take part in the Lobster and Technology Festival, instead staying back at the fire station to watch it on TV. When the town was attacked by flobsters, he ventured out to help the other Rescue Bots fight the flying critters, resulting in him later having to endure being climbed on by children. Following the rescue of a truck of hazardous materials, Heatwave and the other Rescue Bots were subjected to a screening of The Natives of Tatui, which accidentally resulted in Huxley Prescott causing a mass panic by reporting an alien invasion. The Rescue Bots had to destroy Prescott's SETI dish to save the island. Heatwave's attempt to stop Mr Harrison's heli-pack ride with water only resulted in an umbrella shop being flooded. When Boulder was taken over by nanites, Heatwave threatened to physically intervene, though Blades suspected Boulder would come out on top in that match-up. Called out about a cat in a tree, Heatwave saved Mrs Neederlander when she fell out of a tree, and was rewarded with a slap in the face. The next day, he helped hunt a lion and return a bunch of lemurs to the zoo. When a rescue went wrong, Heatwave managed to fish Kade and another human out of a river using his fire hose. Cody roped the Rescue Bots, including "Uncle Heatwave", into helping him look after a Robo-Baby. The Robo-Baby seemed to like Heatwave best of all. After the baby went missing during a call-out, the bots had to rescue it from a wind farm. Heatwave caught it in mid-air after it fell from a windmill. During a heatwave, Heatwave did not appreciate being used as a sprinkler. When a weather machine went out of control, he and the other Rescue Bots had to spring into action attending snow-related emergencies around town. Christmas in July Heatwave and the other Rescue Bots were invited on the Burns' annual fishing trip on the Darby Eva. Heatwave didn't really get the whole fishing thing until they encountered a mechanical shark and he got to wrestle it. He, Chase and Boulder eventually managed to disable the sub, though it self-destructed soon after. The Rescue Bots had to help stop out-of-control technology one foggy day, when the Griffin Rock mainframe was hacked into. Heatwave had to rescue the mayor from the town hall when a garbage truck trapped him inside. When Doctor Morocco turned up with his MorBot and threatened to overshadow the Rescue Bots, the team was forced to compete with the doctor's invention to prove themselves worthy. Thanks to Morocco's machinations, they failed and were stood down from service. Heatwave was particularly angry at the loss. The Other Doctor Accepting defeat, he attempted to make contact with Optimus Prime to get reassigned and considered getting their ship working again. After being called out to a fire at the lab, the Rescue Bots got the chance to exact some payback on the MorBot. The team was subsequently reinstated as Griffin Rock's rescue service. After helping Kade rescue Hayley, a girl Kade was interested in, Heatwave was annoyed by Kade blowing him off to go on a date. When he and the rest of the team turned up to a break-in at the Hall of Inspiration, Heatwave was forced to protect Kade and as a result was shrunk to the size of an ant by the Minimizer. He was joined by the similarly shrunken Boulder and Blades, and the trio ended up in the sewer. After braving huge rats and a torrent of water, they made it to the Griffin Rock dam, where they rescued Kade and alerted the rest of the team to the fact that the dam was near bursting. Cody later used the Minimizer to return them to their normal sizes. Heatwave helped save Captain Wild's ship and found "tunnel 15" in the tunnels below Griffin Rock. This led the team to discover Professor Baranova's Midgard at the bottom of an ocean trench, and they helped her seal the methane vent causing the Griffin Rock Triangle. After the daring rescue of Huxley Prescott by the four bots, Chief left them with Kade in charge, however when they got an apparent SOS from Cody and Kade was unable to be contacted, Heatwave made the decision to disobey the Chief's orders and venture into Griffin Crest. He, Blades and Boulder were subsequently caught by the EMP field there and immobilized on top of Old Parker, necessitating a rescue by Chase and the human half of the team. He was forced to concede that sticking to the rules sometimes worked. Heatwave and the other three Bots were washed out to sea with Cody and ended up on an inhabited island. Their attempts to build him shelter and gather food were less than successful, but they did manage to find traces of the Oaken Crow, which led to them finding the ship and getting off the island. Chasing a crashed meteorite on Wayward Island, the team ran into Bumblebee. Heatwave, Boulder and Chase checked out the meteorite and were unwittingly exposed to an alien virus. They slowly lost the ability to move or speak, and it was only through the work of Bumblebee, Blades and the humans that a cure was found. Heatwave and the team were called out to deal with a giant rampaging blob of space slime. He was particularly incensed when it ate Chase, and though his water didn't help stop the blob, he found zapping it with electricity did, and the discovery ultimately led to the Squilsh's defeat. After most of the town disappeared, Heatwave and the other Bots found themselves fighting small mechanical bugs. He took Cody, Frankie and Kade to the lab so they could check the information on the computer there, but after all three of them vanished as well, it was up to Heatwave and his team to work out where the humans had been teleported to. After locating the cavern in question, they were able to rescue the townsfolk. When Griffin Rock was infested by what appeared to be ghosts, Heatwave was mostly just frustrated that he couldn't hit them. When they turned out to just be holograms, he took great delight in catching the perpetrators by hosing them down to work out which were the real humans. When Kade challenged Graham to a race, Heatwave did the driving and ended up demolishing a fire hydrant. After Chase and the Chief went missing, Heatwave and the others searched all night for them, eventually tracking them down to the lead mine where the team had to rescue them. Heatwave was annoyed when Kade ordered the Bots to take part in Frankie's film for school. The Bots soon had problems attending to an earthquake and acting like robots at the same time, but when Frankie followed them into the tunnels under the town, Heatwave had to come rescue her from a cave-in. In the process of doing so, he had to drop his cover, but she was passed out and didn't notice. After Heatwave took part in a rescue at a pyrotechnics factory, Cody got a repulsor badge that gave him superhero powers. The Bots ended up being relegated to cleanup, at least until the badge overloaded and they had to rescue Cody from a bubble of energy. Heatwave was roped into taking part in a photo op with Kade. When the four bots attended the testing of a time machine, he sheltered Cody and Frankie, and thus when the four Bots were propelled back in time to 1939, so were the kids. Heatwave had the rest of his team keep up the pretense of being robots, and they were subjected to a number of tests before Morocco pinned them to a wall and prepared to dissect them. Luckily Optimus and Bumblebee came to their rescue, and the team returned to the present, only to find that Morocco was in control of Griffin Rock. They soon established that leaving Dither in the past was a mistake. After an encounter with an alternate version of the Burns family, the Rescue Bots returned to 1939 and retrieved Dither, returning the timeline to normal. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots